


Rowan and Wolfsbane

by Wanderingcourier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amedot Bomb, Amedot Week, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Werewolves, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: Amethyst is so, so lost. Peridot can help, but few things are as they seem in the forest.Written for day four of the 2018 Amedot bomb!





	Rowan and Wolfsbane

Amethyst was so goddamn lost. The path of the forest hadn’t diverged (had it?), but whenever she turned around, she couldn’t recognize anything. The cuts in the trees she’d made to mark her path were just  _ gone _ , even though she knew that she’d made them. She’d tried to retrace her steps, but she couldn’t seem to recognize any landmarks, and when she turned back around everything in front of her had changed, too.

Man, assuming she ever made it out of here, Jasper was gonna beat her ass for being so stupid. Everyone said that the woods were magic, but hey, magic woods probably had the best herbs, right? And no need to worry about rowan or wolfsbane, either. Dang it. She hadn’t even found anything good. And the sun was going to set soon, too. Uhgg.

Amethyst huffed, turning around one more time in the hopes that she saw something, anything, that she recognized. Nothing. The branches she had stomped on were gone, the rocks she had piled up were scattered. 

“Are you lost?” 

Amethyst made an extremely undignified noise, jumping as the voice piped up from behind her. She whipped around, not sure of what exactly it was she would see but certain that it would be nothing good. 

But hey, her instincts had never been great, she supposed. The girl in front of her was short (that was to say, Amethyst’s height) and clad in worn looking leather armor. A longbow and a leather quiver were slung across her back, and a green hood was pulled up over her straw-blonde hair. Her face was delicately angled, with a small scar in the dead center of her forehead, and her eyes…

They were quite possibly the most brilliant green that Amethyst had ever seen. Amethyst blinked away her astonishment. She swallowed thickly. 

“Uhh, yeah! Yeah, sort of. It’s a long story.” It was a pretty short story actually, but the other girl didn’t need to know that. 

“It’s pretty easy to get lost here,” the girl laughed like a bell, “but I know this forest pretty well. I can help you out.” 

“Sounds great,” Amethyst said. “And, uh, you are…?”

“You can call me Peridot,” The girl said, still smiling oddly. “May I have your name?”

Amethyst tilted her head, just a bit.

“You can call me Amethyst,” she said, and Peridot nodded her head slowly. 

“Alright Amethyst,” She said, “Follow me, and I’ll lead out back to the path.”

She set off, barely even glancing behind her, and Amethyst trotted along after.

“I thought we were on the path?” She asked, glancing down at the packed dirt beneath her boots. Peridot, she noticed, wore no shoes.

“Well,” Peridot hummed, “it’s the fastest path between the springs in these forests. It won’t get you back to the road, though.” 

Amethyst nodded, not quite understanding what Peridot was getting at. The fading light streaming down between the trees dyed Peridot’s pale skin a very pretty shade of green, and Amethyst followed her a bit closer. 

Peridot smelled like grass and spring water and mint, but not like a person, not like flesh and blood. 

“We’re going to the road, right?” Amethyst asked, and Peridot hesitated. 

“It’s getting dark. I thought you might like to rest at my house. Will ‘o’ the wisps come out at night around here, you know.”

“I dunno. I’m a pretty poor houseguest, you may not want me tearing up all your stuff.” Amethyst said, grinning sharply. 

Peridot laughed again, maybe a little nervously.

“I like to think that I’m a good host. Maybe you’ll even want to stay,” She said, just as the tree opened up to a clearing. And they literally opened up-- Amethyst didn’t quite see them move, but out of the corner of her eye, they seemed to bend away for Peridot. 

There was indeed a small cottage, perched atop a mound of earth and rock. Amethyst stopped at the edge of the clearing, and Peridot glanced back at her for the first time since they had began this journey. The sun was beginning to set. 

“You promise you’ll take me back to the main road tomorrow?” Amethyst asked. 

“We’ll leave as soon as the sun rises,” Peridot replied. 

“But do you promise?” 

The sun just barely peeked over the horizon now. Amethyst mentally thanked Pearl for the enchantments she’d put on Amethyst’s day clothes, in case of emergencies.

Peridot was quiet for a moment. She turned back away.

“There’s a lot of things in these woods at night. Will ‘o’ the wisps, goblins, the Unseelie. You should really come inside.”

“Wolves?” Amethyst asked innocently, rolling her shoulders. It was quick, quicker than it used to be. 

“What?” Peridot asked, seeming genuinely confused.

“Are there wolves in this forest?”

Peridot shook her head, turning around. And she froze, and Amethyst grinned widely. 

Whatever Peridot was expecting, it probably was not a seven foot tall werewolf. Amethyst’s day clothes even grew to fit her transformed state. She crouched awkwardly to look Peridot in her glowing green eyes. 

“The answer is yes, there are wolves in this forest.” She said, not even trying to hide her own smug expression.

Peridot gaped, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find her words. Finally, she shook her head again and smiled crookedly. 

“Well this is awkward,” she said. “You wouldn’t even fit in my house.” She shimmered all over for a second as she dropped the (now obvious, to Amethyst’s wolf senses) glamour, and her figure shifted. Her skin really was spring-green, and she was a little smaller without the glamour, probably a few inches shorter than Amethyst in her human form. Most striking were the horns, two sharply angled ones on the sides of her head, forming an almost triangular halo, and a short, fuzzy-looking antler sprouting from the scar on her forehead. 

Amethyst rose back to her full height. She certainly couldn’t take on one of the fair folk, but she could try and run off of the path, at least. Maybe try and smell her way back to civilisation. 

Peridot chuckled nervously. 

“Tell you what? I’ll make you a deal. Stay-- at least in this clearing tonight, and I’ll take you back to the main road in the morning. Geez, if I’d known you were a werewolf, I wouldn’t have tried to play a trick.”

“You want me to sleep inside a-- a-- anything to do with fairies?! Get real. Just take me back to the path.” Amethyst growled, trying to look menacing. 

Peridot’s brows furrowed, which was sort of hilarious ‘cause her eyebrows had to sort of avoid her antler. Man, she must have had all sorts of trouble balancing with so much extra weight on her head. 

“You really, really shouldn’t leave. There’ll be a hunt tonight-- I was just going to leave you in a bog or something, I wasn’t going to trap you--” 

As if on cue, bells began to tinkle in the far distance of the dark forest. Amethyst’s ears flattened back against her head. Something about those bells just sounded… wrong. 

“Look, just stay here tonight. They won’t bother you, this is my property. It’d be much too rude to trespass. And hey,” She laughed again, “You know that I don’t have any silver!” 

Amethyst tilted her head. 

“So what’s in it for you?” She asked, on guard but… Well, if the wild hunt was out tonight, she’d have to take what safety she could get.

Peridot tapped for chin, thinking. 

“How about a kiss?” she asked, her smile turning mischievous. 

“You’re not gonna, like, turn me into a werefrog or steal my soul or anything like that, are ya?” Amethyst asked, frowning as much as she could. 

“Nope! Just a normal, regular kiss. You know, between a fairy and a werewolf.”

This was probably foolhardy, at best. The sort of thing she’d get an endless scolding for, assuming she ever made it back to her pack. 

But Peridot was lovely in the starlight, and Amethyst was nothing if not headstrong. 

“One kiss for one night’s stay. Deal.” 

Peridot grinned, and Amethyst bent down. 

Peridot smelled of mint, and tasted of it even more strongly. Mint and honey, like the herbal tea that Pearl kept trying to foist onto Amethyst. Amethyst tilted her head and nipped at Peridot’s lip, and Peridot unashamedly groaned, letting her lips part. The kiss was slow, soft, the gentle brushing of tongue and lips and just a hint of teeth. Surely, the fair folk couldn’t be turned. 

They parted, both panting. 

“How about another deal?” Peridot said. “I’ll take you to the main road in the morning, but you can come back whenever you please. Each visit, you’ll owe me another kiss.”

“Just a kiss?” Amethyst asked, grinning widely.

Peridot blushed jade. 

“The kiss is the toll. Anything else is freely given.” 

Amethyst just leaned forward and kissed her again. 

“Freely given, huh?” She said. “Yeah. Yeah, I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's amedot bomb! Many thanks to Aprillikesthings for beta-ing.


End file.
